


prisoner to her pleasure

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Captive, Episode: s02e02 Bad Code, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Kissing, Protectiveness, Revenge, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, evil root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: Root rapes Harold





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try with writing bad Root

His whimpering like music to her ear . A favorite type of music that you love to repeat over and over and over . Root wasn't the kind of a woman to forbid herself from from enjoying the things she loves , in fact she was exactly the opposite , the kind who will do whatever it takes for a tiny bit of pleasure.

 "isn't it a bad code too , Harry? " she purred pointing at his hardening flesh " getting hard !without your permission " . Her kisses started to get wetter and messier until her captive is left panting against her mouth , begging her to stop , She doesn't though -she doesn't even stop to catch her breath. 

Her hand moving from his hair to slid under his shirt " Mmm! hard as a rock , I like that " she whispered into his ear .With another stolen kiss and a little pinching on the hard nipples , the Sounds her captive made were so pleasurable , a combination of both shy moans and broken whimpers. 

she walked two teasing , long fingers on his thighs ' so , are you going to give me that access ? or... ' she start lowering the zipper of his pants .

" s-stop it , please " she didn't stop as her captive begged her to . she smoothly unbuckled his belt " so should we release the beast ? or I'm going to have that access ? " 

She heard no answer , there was only the sound of his raging breath, so she closed her warm hand around the hard cock and squeezed making her captive gasp at the contact . Then She wedged herself between his legs and leaned down licking around the head of his cock before swallowing his entire length . She sucked on him mercilessly .

His eyes roll back as his orgasm slams through him , and crying out when he cums down Root's throat. 

" Mmm ! Harry you taste so good ' She said licking her lips ' are you ready for round two "

" p-please , you d-don't have to do it "

" oh Harry ! you right I don't have to . But our friend here- she pulled the hood off Denton week's head - will do it for his own life " 

" No ! please " 

" He is yours Denton , you Fuck him properly and I'm going to let you out of here ... unless he changed his mind... ".

 

_" John .. where are you ? "_


	2. Chapter 2

**" Harder ! "**  The bitch yells each time I thrust into the guy ...- Ingram's IT guy - . I could feel him tearing up with each thrust , adding more blood to the pink pool of both blood and semens underneath him .

If she wanted to only torture the guy for information , then she apparently doesn't have any idea that I am ready to end him before he break down and gave her what she want . 

**" don't stop , Faster "**

**" slap him , yes !!, more "**

I didn't count the times the guy passed out , but they are many , and it's either a slap or a full bottle of water to wake him up .

My knees were going to fail me , I need to rest a little "  **I'm tired**  " I told her .

**" Fuck or die Denton , that's the deal remember ? "**

I'm not a stupid. I know she'll kill me either ways . and because of that , I'm going to make sure that she won't get a single information of him .

I started thrusting into him again , so hard ! so fast ! without stopping . I felt the guy goes boneless , maybe passed out again , but I didn't really care for waking him up . I enjoyed myself for a bit to be honest ....

**" wake him up , slap him agai---- "**

The thing that send ice through my veins , and what quickly kills any erection I had ... was the loud sound of a bullet put Right in between the bitch's eyes , sending her down. 

**Thank goodness** I thought . 

But once I saw who I thought stupidly to be my savor , once I saw the look on his face .

**I'm died**  I thought .

But maybe if I explained to him that I was forced into this, he might -------- **BANG**

 

-FIN 

 

 


End file.
